Breathless
by PureStone
Summary: Two short stories about a girl on drugs. A girl who cannot change time or undo the damage she has brought on herself. Death
1. Breathless

**Something extra short. A small passage that will have a part two. Not about the same thing but it's like a chapter two. Uh...I can't explain but you'll understand what I mean when I do it.**

...

_-BREATHLESS-_

..Thursday..

It's happening again. My high is gone but I don't want to be sober. Ino sat next to me giggling insanely.

"Shh..." I said putting my index finger to my lips. My eyes closed, the dimly lit room sent shockwaves through my brain. Ino cracked a smile.

"Chill man." She says to me giggling. I slap here arm and take the blunt she has.

"No more for you. I think my mom is hme but I can't tell with all that gigglin'." I say putting the blunt to my lips. I inhale a few times and blow out relieved. My high was back.

...

..Friday..

I walked in the big classroom with drowsiness like I been up all night. I spot Naruto in the seat next to mine.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks with a ginuine smile. He's always kind. That's why I don't like him.

"What's up? What's up is that you're all in my face like you know me or some shit. Naruto you need to get out my space 'cause I, Sakura Haruno, don't play that." I snap. I don't even know where all this anger comes from. Now he's oogling at me. I roll my eyes and sit down facing the window.

...

..Later Friday night..

"This is the new stuff. Okay. I want two hundred for this shit right here." The tall guy, in his early twenties maybe late twenties informed spreading a tiny bit of white powder over the oak table.

"Two hundred?!" Ino questioned skeptically as if he was crazy. Didn't she know you have to pay that kind of money for this kind of _Speed_? Here in this town, that's the kind of money you should have.

I turned around and anxiously waited for the man to take my money.

"One or two?" He asked. I wasn't necassarily sure what he meant but I nodded.

"Two." He then takes my money, finger through it and goes to a shiny pearl cabinet that looks as if it should claim millions.

He gave it to me, I spread it over on a plastic wrap, place the gold tube to my nose while Ino did the same with the other one I purchased. I snorted it hard. Perhaps too hard because, my head went light, my nostrils burned, my throat felt like a splintered wooden post. I couldn't breathe. I began to cough from the lack if air and then I felt my arms shake. I dropped the tube while struggling to look down. Everything around me was spinning and I seen my veins advance to a brighter green. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I tipped backward.

...

..Konaha Hospital..

Voices came from everywhere. I wanted to tell them to shut up but I couldn't talk. There was a rhythmatic thump to my left. I want to open my eyes but I my eye lids are heavy. I feel tubes on both of my arms and...and an oxygen mask on my mouth. Where did I go? Who brought me here? Ino? No, she didn't even help me when I choked. What day is it?

"She's right this way ma'am." A deep, gentle voice says in the distance. I wanted someone to come my way but no one did. No one ever did.

Last night... I think I can remember now! That guy. It's all coming back. Ino left me breathless and he took me here. I can feel my adrenaline rushing, coursing throughout my body fast as sound. My heart thuds and the rhythmatic tempo speeds up. People are hurrying in. I tried to breathe but my lungs seemed blocked. Closed. Shrunken. The mask lifted and my mouth felt wet.

Now hands were everywhere, touching me here and there.

"Come on doc. We're losing her." A panicked pleading. The tempo stopped and made a long _beep _in the words of my death.

"Clear!" The doctor shouts. _Beep, beep, beep, beep... _

"She's back." The doctor mumbles relieved. My lungs fill with air and I feel the panic inside me vanish. And then suddenly it feels as if my lungs were being filled with water. Someone immediately cut a small insition in my throat, sticks a tube-like thing in the hole and breathes down it softly. I feel relief and thankfullness sweep over me although I'm light-headed. I cannot hear, see, tase or feel anything save the small breathing. Then, I guess, I pass out.

..Three days later..

Breathless. That's what I am. Again! Why won't they just pull the plug and be done? Even if I do live through this, I'm never smoking, snorting, drinking WHATEVER it is ever again. Realization dawns on me: This is my punishment, and it can happen to anybody.

"She's been here for four days and isn't going to last much longer. I can't contact anybody."

"We might as well put her out of her own misery. She had a chance, I'm sorry to say."

"No, I agree. We must let her go. No use in punishing her any more than we have to." I hear the doctors talking softly. I _am _going to die. A tear threatens to fall but I don't let. Why cry now? I didn't cry when I smoked, when I drank or snorted not knowing how deep in I was.

_Drugs. Bad usage of drugs gets you to exactly where I am. _A clicking sound goes off then...

Sakura's gone. That's where doing bad things, such as drugs, can lead you. Leave you lifeless like her.

_Like myself, you'll be breathless. _

-END-

**Im not trying to preach or anything but this was on my mind. It's seemed so weird at the time but I just wanted you all to know this. To know not just drugs but lots of things can kill you. My example was drugs, in this case. Once, again, I hope you learned from this. Arigato for reading. Ja ne!**

_...Live your life. Don't let it live you..._

_:..Purestone..:_


	2. Drugs kill

**This is another short story. It's not a chapter two but w/e I can't explain...BLAHHH! Learn from this please.**

...

_-DRUGS KILL- _

The rain splashed onto her back as she walked quickly on the sidewalk. Her head was low and her bangs stuck to her forehead and cheeks. Her lips was quivering from the harsh weather. Cars whizzed by as she crossed the street. Looking up at the moon she noticed it seemed to turn in circles blurring infront of her vision. A car came fast, it's horn blaring at her so she cranned her neck to see. The light was bright and then her brain caught up. She fled like a deer near an alley behind a star restaurant.

Now she entered the alley where trash cans were lined up against two buildings. Hearing something fall, she whipped around only to find nothing.The kitchen window to the kitchen was open and she glanced inside. It was noisy and gave was going to give her a head ache if she did leave. Sighing she turned back just before tripping over some unknown object. She threw her hands out to break her fall; wet mud splattered onto her face causing her to gasp. She pulled herself up slowly bracing against a trash can for assistance.

She didn't bother to wipe her face, merely let the pelting rain do that.

Standing, she felt her stomach emit a low rumble. She continued the journey anyhow. She was getting sicker by the minute but held herself steady by gripping the slippery brick and her free arm clutching her stomach.

The alley was long and dark. Her stomach plummetted and she fell over cutting her thigh in the process. She lay there for a moment, her mind spinning as she wondering why in the hell did she keep falling? It was truley aggrivating and time consuming. She stood up shakily, pain rippling through her thigh. Murmuring a curse she braced against the wall again. Even though her stomach did back flips her thigh was even worse. She grasped the wound applying pressure as an attempt to stop the bleeding.

After awhile she began to trip and sag along the wall. Her lungs seemed as though they were mocking her condition, not giving her the air she wanted when she breathed in. The rain came heavier and tears rushed down her cheeks unnoticably. Finally, she stopped and pressed her body to the cold brick, cooling her heated cheeks. Closing her eyes she let the rain fall over her head. She looked left and right only to see darkness at each end. Was that some kind of sign? She wasn't sure but her insides felt sabotaged and the alley seemed endless. Maybe it was the pace she was moving at. She noticed her thigh had stopped bleeding and a small, sad smile settled into her beautiful features.

Right now, she knew, she looked horrible. A rasped laugh escaped her mouth followed by redish-orange vomit. She fell to her hands and knees arms and legs trembling. Her mind sped like a wild fire and then she fell helplessly flat against the ground. Her body felt like it had been crushed and she gave a groan.

The pain was too immense now. She heard a song she loved play faintly in the distance. She mouthed the words as it become harder and harder to breath. In her mind she wasn't ever doing cocaine again and it was set.

"This," she started "is my punishment." That's when she began to have a seizure, her eyes dilating. Her mouth foamed and her body shook uncontroably. She went unconcious never to wake again.

...

When the rain ceased Haruno Sakura's body was found behind Vinnie Van Go's restaurant, dead. They did not know the time of her death but they knew it was caused by abusing cocaine use incessantly. Her family didn't know about Sakura's addiction. They mourned for months and blamed it on Sasuke's disappearance. Sakura taught them in the most painful way: drugs kill.

_-end- _

_..._

**That's it! Short I know, and I hope this teaches you all a lesson even if it is breif. My second one will be much different but yet still the same somehow. It will be like a chapter two only it is really a whole new short story within this one. **

..._Many have lost loved ones to drugs. You can think you know someone like the world but you may not know at all..._

_:.Purestone.: _


End file.
